the_modern_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
FH Corporation
FH Corporation Custom Corporation FH Corporation '''(Also known as '''FH Co) is an Italian-American Multinational company headquartered in Milan, Italy. FH Co is divided between many different upcoming subsidiaries, with the main company focusing on Real Estate, specializing in brokerage, development and reselling of Suburban residential buildings. FH Co also works as a Holding Company, holding the majority of all investments in its subsidiaries, while managing the companies under a corporate umbrella. Such planned subsidiaries are FailNail, SnailBale and Dale's. History FH Co was founded by Jonathan Ferrius Hail, which was named after Hail's middle and last name. Hail used to repair kitchen appliances as his service, and employed a now longtime friend Leonardo Tivoli, an Italian born US citizen that shares dual citizenship. After passing the Italian citizenship test, Hail joined Tivoli to move to Italy, where Hail started to study for a Real Estate license in Milan. As FH Co incorporates as a Real Estate company in Milan, Leonardo's brother Giacomo had gained wealth working as a high-profile executive in Enel, Italy's largest electric utility company. Hail kept good relations with Giacomo as he rose through the ranks, and such relations paid off as Hail was loaned millions of euros to boost FH Co. Giacomo has good relations with Italian parliamentary politicians, and Hail has joined him and Leonardo on several trips to government officials before. FH Co continues to grow and starts to buy and develop housing to sell to buyers. As FH Co grows, offices are set and agents are hired throughout Italy. Leonardo Tivoli steps down as the company's chairman in Janurary 2021, with another large investor of the company, Clay Grahamton, taking his place. Grahamton plans to take the company into other European markets, and with the approval of Hail, FH Co goes multinational with offices opening in Ukraine, Poland, Spain and Denmark. The company even crosses the Altantic into the Northeastern US. As FH Co spreads, Hail believes that in order to truly compete in the world market the company must venture into new markets. in November 2023, a subsidiary focused on the creation and research of weaponry and combat gear will open with the help of Italian government funding, with more subsidiaries opening shop in the coming years. FH Co Existing Divisions FH Co Proper The main company FH Co is defined by, FH Co Proper works on brokering and selling residential Real Estate properties, with a focus on suburban housing. FH Co Proper also has a smaller team dedicated to developing and selling luxury residence as well. FH Co Proper's 2nd department works as a Holding Company, creating and buying public and private companies to incorporate them into the FH system. FH Co Planned Sub-Divisions T'he Hailstorm Plan' Jonathan F. Hail's ambitious plan to stretch FH Co throughout the world has been a widely known idea within the company's circle, though there are many doubts about the many companies that have been laid out on the table, and if they are financially stable. Yet Grahamton's and Hail's idealistic views has been steaming the Hailstorm plan forward, unknowing if their hail will fall on the world, or on them. FailNail The 1st subsidiary company to be created under FH Co in November 2023, FN joins the weapons production and research industry, looking to pioneer in the creation of combat gear and weaponry to make warfare less deadly to investors and more deadly to others. Much of FN's business is conducted out of public view to keep secrecy on current projects. The designated chairman of FN is Doriano Girgenti. SnailBale Planned to be released in the timeframe of 2024 to 2026, SnailBale sells gardening tools such as rakes, shovels and lawnmowers, but also researches new pesticides to help fight against bugs. SnailBale will also research GMOs, attempting to create new variants of food that are bigger, tastier or cooler, and most of all safe to eat. FH Bank Release date unknown, FH Bank plans to be an investment bank for international companies to underwrite and invest money in. Dale's Planned to release in the late 2020s, Dale's is a planned coffeehouse chain set to pop up throughout the US, Europe and Asia. Dale's also sells donuts as a secondary specialty. JailBail Planned to release in the late 2020s, JailBail is a private prison company that pays to enroll prisoners into their ells, with the goal of re-habilitating prisoners into efficient workers such as civil police officers and bodyguards. Much of JailBail's blueprints and plans are classified information. Fail Shale Planned to be released sometime in the 2030s, Fail Shales will specializes in the natural gas and oil industry, Though planning for the company's debut are still in progress. QuailMail Planned to be released either in the late 2020s or early 2030s, QuailMail will provide an alternative to current media conglomerates, planning to broadcast news as well as work as a Social Media platform. Plus More Many more companies idealized by Hail have been named, but these companies have no developed plan on debuting and will take past the 2040s to come to fruition. Corporate Identity Logo The company logo was created by using widely used color of water, blue, to match with Hail's last name. The logo used to be a separate F and H, but after moving to Italy, Hail changed the logo to mix the F and H into one symbol, and added the lower arm on the bottom later on to add symmetry to the symbol, allowing it to be recognize by any angle. Brand Loyalty 2/3 of the Board of Directors has been held by intrigued investors to the Hailstorm plan, with the rest skeptical but willing. Employees are encouraged with prizes and recognition for being loyal to the company and for helping growth, as an attempt to gain an enthusiastic following on the company's progress into the world's stage. The loyalty system has been met with major criticism from company outsiders, but the current goal is to slowly make FH a near household name in the regions the company operate in. Headquarters FH Plaza is developed by an Italian construction company in the metropolis area of Milan, Italy. The area is still mostly under construction as the nearly retail buildings have not been revamped after being mostly abandoned, but the center of the plaza holds the HQ of FH Co Proper, where all FH operations are centralized. Category:Company Category:Companies